lo que ulquiorra kiere
by claudiozero777
Summary: este fic es una idea sobre los deseos de ulquiorra si consigo 5 reviws are un lime en la continuacion las cual ya llego espero que lo disfruten.
1. pensamientos raros

**Lo que ulquiorra quiere**

rango: T ulquiorra/hime 

Bleach no me pertenece si asi fuera no viviera aizen y halibel estuviera del lado de los buenos, vamos con la historia

"Texto normal"

"_pensamientos o recuerdos"_

Un día iba ulquiorra caminado en el mundo real, cosa rara que aizen le mandara una "misión" como la actual, pues esa horrenda ciudad llamada karakura: era grande con calles casi interminables.

_Y un horrendo calor _pensó malhumorado el espada.

El bosque donde llego el cual estaba adornado con muchos arboles y animales

_Con lo que el adoraba el silencio, los hollows o si asta aizen y los demás espadas y arrancars eran un hielo en medio de aquel calor y cientos de personas de esa ciudad._

Mientras se paraba al ver en la esquina contraria a la suya un semáforo con un monito parado y rojo.

El espada que estaba en un gigai "_o algo asi pensó momentánea y rápidamente" _con el cual se veía como un emo o eso le gritaron unos humanos pues estaba ataviado ese disfraz con una ropa oscura que a comparación de su hakama totalmente blanca, era una camisa negra con una calavera, un pantalón negro también y en ves de su casco signo de su arrancarizacion era cabello que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo.

De repente al cambiar el semáforo, ulquiorra avanzo y recordó el inicio de su misión

_Flashback:_

_Aizen estaba en su trono en las noches como siempre con su guarura "tousen";_

_Y solo volteo a ver al espada en cuestión y decirle:_

_Cuarto espada necesito encargarte una misión de real importancia: captura a la humana llamada inoe orihime usando cualquier método, pero te aclaro que no es permitible que la mates: debe estar viva y sin heridas para ser presentada en mis aposentos o disculpa en esta sala en cuanto llegue._

"_genial yo voy por su siguiente perra" se digo asi mismo el espada, pero que mas? Le respondió con el mismo dicho de siempre: si aizen-sama._

_Aun asi de fuera de esa habitación el espada se dijo asi mismo: algún día seré el dueño de las noches y ese idiota antaño cuatro-ojos seria destronado, o si todos los espadas lo llamarían ulquiorra-sama y todas las arrancar serian sus esclavas; pensando en ello el espada rio como sicópata siendo observado por lilinet a quien se le formo una gotita en su cabeza. _

_Fin flashback_

Ya estaba el espada enfrente de la casa de esa tal inoe y con cuidado de no ser visto entro.

Demonios dijo el espada al ver tantos colores, peluches y ropa con animalitos en una "casa", pero de improviso escucho un grito y voltio.

Frente a sus ojos estaba la chica anteriormente mencionada con una…………… que diablos era esa cosa como tela que cubría desde el nacimiento de su pecho asta un poco debajo de sus muslos.

Inoe desesperada y asustada le grito: kurosaki-kun te dará una lección.

El espada se abalanzo sobre ella.

**_si desean una continuacion dejen reviws la verdad es mi primer trabajo y espero k les juste si llega a 5 reviws la historia hágo un,lemon ulquiorra/hime_**


	2. tengo lo que kiero

Capitulo 2 el mayor deseo

Declaración: Bleach es de tite kubo y ulquiorra esta muerto asi k la historia continua.

**Advertencia: este capitulo contiene lemmon y escenas un poco fuertes asi que si es usted sensible y/o ajeno a estos temas no lea.**

Texto normal

"_pensamientos"_

Ulquiorra paseaba por un pasillo de las noches dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de la humana inoe orihime por la cual en poco tiempo había desarrollado una obsesión mortal

_Claro después de lo ocurrido en su casa, en la cocina, la habitación, "en su cama" ase exactamente dos semanas. El espada siento por una extraña razón un ligero temblor en la parte baja de su abdomen con solo pensar en "eso"._

Ya estando enfrente de la habitación miro al guardia un caballero exequia y este temeroso del riatsu del espada se aparto como si del mismísimo aizen se tratara

_Asi esta mejor, después de todo este ya debe saber lo que le ocurrió a los otros 14 caballeros que le impidieron la entrada al cuarto. _Pensó tranquilamente ulquiorra al verle temblar al pasar a su lado.

Ya dentro en esa oscura habitación miro hacia la única cama que estaba bajo la luz de la luna y se quedo mirando fijamente a la prisionera cuyo pecho baja y subía cada ves que veía al espada, y como en todos esos días la chica se quito el vestido blanco y el espada con toda tranquilidad la besaba y despacio sin prisas la desnudaba y la hacia suya una, dos, tres veces. 

_Eso que mierda importa asta parecía que orihime disfrutaba todo: sus envestidas lentas al principio y después rápidas, los besos en el cuerpo y en los labios, mmmmmmmmmmmmm las mordidas en el cuello de la chica. _

Si el espada hubiera ido a secuestrar a la chica antes de seguro no se arrepentiría tal ves ya le dijera "querida" orihime.

Pero en cada reunión ulquiorra recordaba la primera vez que la tuvo en sus brazos en aquel mundo ardiente y en esa ciudad horrenda de karakura .

_Flashback y advertencia aquí empieza el lemmon es el primero que escribo formalmente y os advierto lo bueno que tengo de caballeroso lo pierdo al escribir este tipo de cosas. REITERO SI NO TE GUSTA ESTE TIPO DE ESENAS SALTATELA._

_El espada se había abalanzado contra la chica, sin darle tiempo para reaccionar y la aprisiono en sus brazos, sintiendo los pechos de la chica aun tapados con la toalla contra su propio pecho._

_La chica solo atino a mirarle asustada sin saber lo que vendría y nuevamente le dijo con casi un susurro: kurosaki-kun va a salvarme y te derrotara. "pobre orihime no savia a que infierno se había aventado de cabeza al decir eso"._

_El espada le miro enfurecido "kurosaki-kun me salvara, kurosaki-kun esto, kurosaki-kun aquello……………………………… arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr; fue el sonido emitido ulquiorra antes de que le quitara la toalla, la besara y sus manos comenzaran a acariciar todo su cuerpo._

_La chica quiso protestar pero ulquiorra le acerco la boca al oído y le dijo: si dices kurosaki-kun algo juro que lo despedazare pedazo a pedazo, además no se si sabrás pero tu querido kurosaki esta enamorado de esa shinigami enana, la hermana de el capitán del sexto escuadrón_

_Orihime no dijo nada y ulquiorra se dedico a besarla lentamente casi para torturarla y se fijo como ella se dejaba llevar por sus caricias._

"_por esa razón la quiere el idiota de aizen-"sama", pero creo que yo ya gane con antelación. Pensó victorioso ulquiorra_

_Y de su boca el comenzó a bajar lentamente hacia sus pechos y sin misericordia alguna con sus manos y labios comenzó a saborear y tocar de igual manera: "lentamente". _

_La boca de la chica no se cerraba pues abarrotada de gemidos, los cuales no dejaban de salir, casi parecía una pequeña sinfonía._

_Pues unos tras otro indiscrimidamente se oían en la sala_

_El espada se fue hacia la habitación de la chica y la dejo sobre la cama dejando a la vista el cuerpo de orihime._

_El se quito la ropa negra y en ese momento orihime volteo y sus ojos se agrandaron desmesuradamente al ver el miembro del espada y su cuerpo con unos músculos normales sin exagerar, como cualquier adolecente delgado._

_Orihime, al ver que el espada se recostó sobre ella le dijo: por favor mi virginidad es para kurosaki-kun o para ishida-kun._

_El espada se introdujo en ella nada mas termino la frase y miro en el rostro de ella una cara sorprendida y una lagrima que bajo lentamente por su cara y en ese estado de shock empezó a intentar susurrar: porque?_

_Pero ulquiorra le susurro: esto es lo que yo quiero y de ahora en adelante solo dirás, "me gusta ulquiorra-sama","mas rápido ulquiorra-sama" y "mas ulquiorra-sama". _

_En ese momento y sin esperar replica alguna ulquiorra se comenzó a mover lentamente sintiendo como el calor irradiaba de inoe, como su cara cambiaba lentamente de horror a una que reflejaba un placer tal ves inimaginable para el espada._

_Y en momento inoe le pidió "mas" y ulquiorra solo reacciono a su petición cuyo objetivo se logro en unos 10 minutos con el orgasmo de inoe, y lentamente el sintió que el mismo se desplomaba sobre ella quedando con su mente en blanco y sintiéndose en el mismísimo seretei. "O cielo?" _

_Tras cambiarse le explico que se la llevaría a hueco mundo donde viviría en las noches y de allí el la vigilo mientras se despedía de ichigo, blablablabla y la reunión con "aizen-sama" y asi asta el día de hoy._

_FIN FLASCBACK _

Ulquiorra abrazo a inoe y esta empezó a dormitar en su sitio mientras la luna los iluminaba un "poco".

Y el espada pensó: _o si esto es lo que yo quiero toda mi vida._

Pero de repente se escucho una alarma que decía: **UNOS RYOKA SE HAN INFILTRADO EN LAS NOCHES SE LES PIDE A LOS ESPADA QUE SE PRESENTEN EN LA SALA DE REUNIONES.**

_Mierda porque ami? Dijo en voz alta el en voz alta y inoe le sonrió y le dijo con una voz un tanto sensual: ulquiorra-sama quiere mas antes de ir frente con aizen-idiota-Sama?._

_Ulquiorra le sonrió, después de todo no era tan malo la situación xD._

_Gracias a todos x sus reviws y por favor se aceptan mas reviws y tomatazos, mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm bueno excepto zapatazos oki? _

_Adiós buenos días. _


End file.
